Black Dove Redemption
by angel celest
Summary: He wanted to make her cry, but he wanted to love her, which to do, he couldn't decide. He rode on ashen wings in order to find out. ummm mild sexual things....


A/N: OMG, I can't for the life of me try to stay on one thing…..don't worry I'll be working on With Broken Wings and Life on Standby, it's just that I was listening to Story of the Year and I have this break through……I needed to write a one shot. Topic, who knows, characters, hell if I know….well here you go guys…

By the way, guys, FFVII doesn't belong to me…not yet at least….and the song Anthem of Our Dying Day…..all kinds of belonging to Story of the Year.

Black Dove Redemption

He wanted to dirty her, feel every part of her body, make her shake and cry, he didn't even care of she would cry his name or for him to stop. He wanted to soil her so bad that no other man would look at her. He wanted that when she felt the touch of another, she would see his face and feel his kisses violating her.

But most of all, he wanted her to love him.

_The stars will cry  
The blackest tears tonight  
And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air  
And here I am_

He touched her face, a trail of warmth only he could see, he wanted to shake her awake, pry her eyes open, he wanted to smother the life out of her, she was to pure to live in a world like this.

"Aeris." His voice sounded strange, foreign, like it wasn't his. He reached out and touched the soft ringlets that fell into her face, he could have her right now and no would stop him, she would have to lay there as he ripped her purity way, throwing it to the side, and leave her a shaking husk of what she use to be.

_Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly  
Exactly what I need_

He cupped her face lovingly, he wanted this feeling to never end, he wanted to hold her and make sure none of the evil things in the world would hurt her, evil things like himself.

"Aeris." He whispered her name again, this time she turned around, giving out a small moan.

He bit his lip, pale lips turning red with the sudden surge of life coursing through him. He looked over to the door, his massive sword next to it, he could finish her now, end her life, and continue on his way….on to his promised destiny.

_From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day_

He ran a gloved hand down his neck, he wouldn't kill her yet, he wanted to feel her, to love her, to rip her open and break her. He stared at her sleeping form, he pink dress hugged her simple curves, her auburn hair loose, cascading around her, her eyelashes softly moving as she dreamt of the Promised Land, or at least that's what he thought.

He moved his elegant fingers down her chin and her neck, reaching the top of dress and breasts. He slowly unbuttoned them, she still didn't move. He hoped she would stay there quiet, her screams would break his heart, but he wanted them so.

One button

Another

_For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
As you gasp for air tonight  
I'd scream this song right in your face_

She stared to stir, small sounds escaping her lips. He wouldn't wait any more, he hastily covered her mouth, he felt her jerk. His heart started to race, images and sounds started to mix in his mind.

SOLDIER

Fire

Mako

Death

Blood

Jenova

_If you were here  
I swear I won't miss a beat  
Cause I never  
Never have before_

Her eyes jolted open, she looked around for her attacker, but what she met were cold green eyes, glowing with hate.

He looked into her eyes, he could smell her fear and the oncoming tears, he had to stop himself from tearing off her dress and taking her there. She looked at him, with those sad eyes; she didn't understand what was happening, but all at once she knew what was going to happen to her, she tried to scream for some one, any one, what she got was a slap to the face.

_From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day_

He looked at her, a smirk playing on his handsome features; he leaned in closed kissing her ear softly, "If you don't scream, I won't hurt you."

Tears started to fall from her pale cheeks; he licked the side of her face, reaching her mouth bruising her lips with filthy kisses.

_For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
And you gasp for air tonight!_

She lay next to him, shaking violently, and short sobs escaping her lips every so often. He looked over at her and shook his head, she was such a weak girl, crying and feeling sorry for herself. He would have to dispose of her later on, not tonight, he wanted her to shake and feel his phantom hands running over her. He got up from the bed, grabbing a towel that was thrown on the floor. He walked over to the mirror.

_From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day_

He smiled and ran a hand through the spiky blonde hair of the body he inhabited. Of course he would have liked it better if he could have torn her apart in person, but this was as good as it would get.

He looked at the vessel he now had control over, he touched the mirror with pale elegant fingers, tracing the outline of himself.

_Our dying day  
Of our dying!_

"Well done my puppet."

A/N: Oo, what thinks my folks out there….ha ha ha I bet you guys thought that sephy was doing all the bad things….well he kinda was, through cloud of course. Well Review and as always lots of love

Celest no Tenshi


End file.
